Existing vehicle animal restraining devices define the motion of the animal using wires or cables affixed to passenger grab handles in a vehicle or between mounting locations in a truck bed. Although it is possible to tension such wires or cables, such that they are straight and somewhat rigid, a strong animal is capable of pulling such wires away from linearity, thereby permitting the animal to move forward or rearward of the seat bench upon which the animal is placed, or forward or rearward of the wire or cable location in the truck bed.
Additionally, it is difficult to reliably fix the motion along such wires using a clamp without crimping or pinching, or otherwise damaging the wires. Moving the location of clamp further damages the cable, such that free movement along the cable using a sliding device becomes impaired.